1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe shining and pedicure kits and more particularly pertains to a new shoe shine and pedicure kit for organizing pedicure and shoe shining accessories and also performing shoe shines and pedicures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe shining and pedicure kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe shining and pedicure kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,319; U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,255; U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,811; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,233; U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,345; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 102,424.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe shine and pedicure kit. The prior art includes shoe shine kits having carrying cases including shoe shining accessories.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shoe shine and pedicure kit which has many of the advantages of the shoe shining and pedicure kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoe shine and pedicure kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoe shining and pedicure kits, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a cabinet assembly including a cabinet member having an open top, and also having front, side, and back walls; and also including drawers being removably disposed in the cabinet member; and also includes a toe manicuring support member being removably disposed upon the open top of the cabinet member; and further includes a toe-clippings tray being mounted to the cabinet member; and also includes a shoe shining support member being removably disposed upon the toe manicuring support member; and further includes a light-emitting assembly being mounted to the cabinet member; and also includes a magnifying lens assembly being mounted to the cabinet member; and further includes shoe shine and pedicure accessories for shining shoes and for manicuring toe nails. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important; features of the shoe shine and pedicure kit in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new shoe shine and pedicure kit which has many of the advantages of the shoe shining and pedicure kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoe shine and pedicure kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoe shining and pedicure kits, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe shine and pedicure kit for organizing pedicure and shoe shining accessories and also performing shoe shines and pedicures.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe shine and pedicure kit that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoe shine and pedicure kit that provides a proper work station for performing shoe shines and manicuring one""s toe nails with also the necessary accessories readily available and at one""s immediate disposal.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.